Un lugar mágico
by Hinata Hyuga Uzumaki
Summary: este es un fic donde describo la luna luna de miel de Ed y Bella pero a mi manera como yo hubiera querido que ocurriera espero les guste..............................


Un lugar mágico

Estaba muy impaciente llena de curiosidad – propio de mi – no sabía exactamente a donde me llevaba mi _marido. _¿Un lugar muy especial acaso? no lo sabía y eso alimentaba mas mi impaciencia…………………..

De repente abrí los ojos y descubrí que me había quedado dormida durante el vuelo – pero acunada en los brazos de mi Edward que me apretaba fuerte contra su pecho pero sin lastimarme – pensando en el lugar elegido por él.

Me miraba muy atento no movía los ojos de mi dirección los cuales reflejaban felicidad, su protección y un gran amor por mí.

- ¿Bella, como te sientes? – me pregunto con su vos aterciopelada que tanto me encantaba

- Bien – respondí con voz ronca a causa de haber dormido – no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

- De acuerdo – me beso por dos segundos en los labios – porque ya nos vamos a bajar.

Me había quedado mirando a Edward que no me di cuenta en qué momento aterrizamos, de hecho los segundos que pasaba con él se iban rápido, perdía la noción del tiempo.

- Oh – conteste sorprendida y algo fastidiada por tantas horas de vuelo – de acuerdo vamos.

- No te preocupes este va a ser nuestro último vuelo dura hora y media – dijo – amor aguanta, pronto llegaremos.

- Ok – conteste – aunque ni si quiera sé donde estamos.

- Bella no sea impaciente aguarda.

Asentí

Subimos al avión y el tiempo del vuelo no se me hizo tan largo como los anteriores, cuando nos bajamos me sentí aliviada y pensé para mis adentros _"ya no más vuelos"_

_- _¿Lista? – preguntó Edward

- Desde el principio – conteste

- De acuerdo en ese caso vamos

Llegamos a un lugar donde los rayos del sol eran indescriptibles, brillaban como los diamantes, pero nunca se compararían con la deslumbrante piel de Edward al contacto de este astro.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunte impresionada

Edward puso cara de satisfacción al ver mi rostro impactado

- ¿Te gusta?

- Claro, es hermoso bueno en realidad más que eso. Perfecto. Nunca había venido aquí antes es realmente sorprendente – estaba eufórica

- Y falta lo mejor……………………. – hizo una pausa – estamos en Yucatán, México……. ven te voy a enseñar mi lugar favorito de aquí me parece un lugar perfecto para nosotros muy solitario solo tú y yo – dijo con una gran sonrisa

Lo seguí

- ¿Este es un cenote? – dije casi segura viendo el lugar

- Si, es el que más me gusta de todos los que hay en cuzama, un día lo descubrí y también me impresiono se llama Bolonchohol, los rayos del sol se ven geniales adentro de la cueva…………..quieres bajar a ver

- Claro me muero por ver eso – dije

Edward bajo unas escaleras metálicas – que estaban fabricadas con rieles y travesaños de las vías del tren – que lo conducían a la tipo caverna y yo lo seguí. Bajamos desde la superficie como 36 metros hasta que llegamos allí abajo.

Me quede impactada de nuevo todo era muy bello, el agua era de un color turquesa pero muy transparente, los rayos del sol se veían impresionantes mientras hacían brillar el agua que era como un espejo irreal y olía demasiado dulce……………………………………

Edward me beso en los labios para relajar un poco mi impresión

- Te amo – me dijo en un susurro cerca de mi boca y como siempre su aliento me dejaba desorientada

- Yo igual te amo – puso sus labios sobre los míos de nuevo, me besaba como nunca lo había hecho pero sin perder el cuidado, era un beso dulce, violento y apasionado, sus manos apretaban mi cintura y yo deseosa me apretaba contra él, mis manos manoseaban su espalda y yo lo besaba como nunca. Sabía que esto iba mas allá de los limites de Edward pero no me importaba porque esta era nuestra luna de miel y yo quería ser toda suya, sin pensarlo mis manos empezaron a quitarle su camisa y no me importaba congelarme quería estar con él……………………………..nos empezamos a quitar la ropa y pronto nos encontramos en el agua color cobalto transparente, después casi no sentí mucho frio porque los cálidos rayos del sol calentaban el agua y a mí.

Cada vez me apretaba más contra mi marido y él me besaba y me acariciaba todo mi cuerpo al igual que yo apretaba su espalda con mis manos acercándolo hacia mí, no pensaba en otra cosa más que en Edward y yo juntos en un espejo de aguan haciendo el amor la experiencia de poder tenerlo cerca acariciarlo, besarlo ……….. era maravillosa todo parecía un sueño pero era real. Fue entonces cuando Edward y yo nos entregábamos el uno al otro------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward me abrazaba la cintura mientras nos encaminábamos a un lugar desconocido en la oscuridad, yo no podía apartar la vista de él estaba tan hermoso nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Tuvo una idea tan descabellada ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir esto?

Después del mejor día de mi vida mi marido quiso tener unos momentos más a solas conmigo, como lo hacíamos en nuestro prado pero vestidos de color negro y el cabello súper alborotado, no sé si lo hacía para que pareciéramos una verdadera pareja vampírica pero en esos momentos no me interesaba preguntarle.

Me había puesto un vestido de color negro que me llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla y tenía la espalda poco descubierta y mi cabello muy alborotado como el de una vampira salvaje a la poca luz de la luna se veía my negro.

Parecía una vampira verdadera por esta ocasión emparejaba con Edward. Pero el estaba más hermoso por supesto, traía puesto un abrigo negro que le llegaba como 4 centímetros por debajo de su rodilla y una pantalón del mismo color, el cuello de su abrigo lo tenía hacia arriba y sus cabellos muy alborotados parecían enredaderas, caminaba con una mirada perfecta una mirada triunfal podía encontrar varios sentimientos en su mirada no podía apartar la vista de su tan grande elegancia me maravillaba.

Nos detuvimos en el pasto verde por donde caminábamos y nos miramos mutuamente

- Nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como tú, Bella el negro hace tu piel mas pálida, pareces una verdadera vampira.

- Digo lo mismo de ti estas tan perfecto…

- Te quiero – dijo con mucha ternura

- Lo sé, por eso no me heriste anoche – susurre

- Esta en el primer lugar en mi lista de mejores noches, te acuerdas

- Si – me aparte de él y me recosté en una piedra lisa para observar el cielo oscuro como el crepúsculo, sabía que me seguiría y ahí estuvo a los 2 segundos después de apoyarme en la piedra.

- Eres lo más importante para mi Bella, no podría vivir sin ti ya lo sabes – me dijo con su vos de ángel

- Estaré toda la eternidad contigo, te quiero y siempre, siempre serás lo más importante para mí. - dije casi llorando

Presione mis labios con los suyos alborotándole más el cabello y él con delicadeza sostenía mi cintura.

No quería que ese beso acabara quería que continuara, que fuera infinito para toda la eternidad…………………. .


End file.
